Just a Kid
by jethro10
Summary: Internal Affairs. While Gibbs and the team are interrogated in the Navy Yard Holly is interrogated at her school and then it is discovered that Holly provides a crucial part of Jenny's alibi... Concludes events in New Boy. Rated K for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a kid.**

_2008…_

"Come on Holl, tell us the story again," moanedMatt Haycroft as she plodded along the road towards the school where they attended first grade.

"So, what happened was basically, I fell off the boat into the water," Holly said. "I was thrashing about for help like this." She waved her arms in the air.

"Miss Gibbs you are not a tree," the head teacher Mrs Pike reminded her sternly from her position at the gates. "Stop acting like that!"

"Okay Mr Budgen," muttered Matt as Holly lowered her arms. "He's some old fart from a TV show my mom watches. Funny as hell though!"

NCIS

While his daughter laughed with her friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was stuck in an evidence garage until Fornell came to pick him up to interrogate him.

"Glad Holly isn't here," Ziva remarked.

"Why?" Tony said.

"Because I might kill you for being such an idiot by involving yourself with La Grenouille," Ziva growled menacingly.

"Can it you two!" McGee yelled.

"Ooh look at McRebel stepping in there!" Tony laughed.

NCIS

Mrs Greenwell was thirty years old and a red head but sadly for Gibbs, married happily to the PE coach.

"Who can tell me who was the first President of America?" Mrs Greenwell said flatly.

"George Washington miss," Matt said.

"Remember to put your hand up Matt," Mrs Greenwell reminded her.

"Yeah Matt, remember to put your hand up!" The class troublemaker Peter Stewart spoke up from his seat.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled.

"Matt!" Mrs Greenwell said, appalled.

"You know what? I'm sick of his smug little _rabbit_ face," Matt yelled, standing up.

"Hey! Who are you calling a rabbit?" Peter stood up and marched over to her. "After all you're just an ugly shitbag yourself!"

"Peter!" Mrs Greenwell yelled but it was completely out of her control.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off your face you smug little bastard!" Matt roared, punching Peter as he tackled her. They wrestled on the ground as Holly ran forwards, trying to pull Peter away.

"Enough!" yelled Mrs Pike. "Both of you get to my office!" Holly noticed two official looking men behind Mrs Pike.

"That's Agent Kraw, he worked with my dad!" hissed Nathan.

"You too young man," ordered Pike sternly. "This is not gossiping material. I came down here because these men need a word with Holly Gibbs."

"Me?" Holly croaked, her voice hoarse from a blow Peter had inflicted on her neck.

"Yes you," Pike said as Holly walked over to the two men.

"They could be kidnappers!" hissed Greenwell. "You need to consult her father."

"These are FBI agents," replied Pike. "Jethro Gibbs and his entire team are under investigation for murder."

**Up next: Wait and see!**

**Do you like the Waterloo Road reference I put in there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a kid**

"That was absolutely appalling behaviour shown by the two of you in the classroom," Mrs Pike scolded. "If I hadn't come along it could have gotten serious."

"With all due respect I didn't do anything," Nathan said from his seat in the corner.

"But the issue of having FBI agents in the school is a sensitive one and we do not need it discussed," Mrs Pike retorted.

"They could be bad men working for Sophie come to take Holly away!" protested Matt. "Mrs Greenwell said you didn't do a back ground thingy."

"Jethro Gibbs is under investigation and they needed to speak to Holly," Mrs Pike said.

"They could be anyone!" Matt said.

"I know one of them but not the other," Nathan said. "Kraw is my dad's friend but I never heard of some guy called Pickett."

"See it's all fine," said Mrs Pike.

NCIS

"Why do they need to interrogate Holly anyway, she's just a kid!" Gibbs said to Fornell as he stood up to leave.

"According to Shepard, Holly provides a crucial part of Jenny's alibi," Fornell replied.

"That's right they left at seven fifty and got back at ten thirty Holly was soaking wet and crying," Gibbs said, piecing together what could have happened.

"Looks like Holly might be the person who could send the case in any way now," Fornell replied, gathering up his papers. "Oh and by the way, Emily starts school tomorrow. Ask Holly to give her a warm welcome, maybe even accept her into that friendship group they have put together."

"Ask her yourself Tobias, your goons are the ones interrogating her," Gibbs replied.

NCIS

"Ten twenty one am Agent Frederick Kraw interviewing Hermione Gibbs," Kraw said. They were in the staff room which was completely empty at Pike's request. "So, on the night in question were you with Jennifer Shepard?"

"Yes," Holly said. Jenny had told her what to say if she was caught and despite not liking her, Holly didn't want to upset her father who was very fond of Jenny.

"At any point in the night did Shepard leave your side?" asked Kraw.

"No."

"Did you hear any gunshots?"

"No."

"Did you look over the seafront?"

"No."

Kraw looked at her. "Did Director Shepard ask you to lie for her?"

Holly had gone bright red now and was shaking with fear as her mouth opened with a single word.

**Enjoy Chapter 3 folks.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a kid**

"No," Holly replied, still shaking.

"Holly, if you are being forced to lie please say now, your age counts in your favour here," Kraw said.

"I'm not being forced to lie, can I go now?" Holly asked.

"Actually we're going to need you to tell me what happened that night," Kraw said. "In order from the moment you left the scene of the shooting."

"Well we went back to NCIS HQ…"

NCIS

Agent Pickett was new to the FBI and was still the newbie. Of course, Lance Pickett wasn't his real name. His real name was Jonah Fisher, imprisoned in 1999 aged 17 for the manslaughter of his principal he'd managed to find a dealer who gave him a rock solid background. Even his wife didn't know who he really was.

"Agent Pickett, would you like a glass of water?" the Vice Principal Arnold James held a glass filled halfway with water.

"Yes please, I need to speak to Principal Pike," said Pickett.

"I'm right here Agent Pickett," Pike said. "What do you want to speak about?"

"We need to conduct a bigger interrogation in FBI headquarters, maybe an interrogation room might help us," Pickett said.

"I see no harm in that," Pike said.

"You can't do that, we have no real proof that they are FBI agents, they could be anyone," James said.

"But they aren't just anyone, they are government agents," Pike argued, she turned back to Pickett. "Do you have a car out front?"

"Yes," Pickett opened the door and beckoned to Kraw to bring Holly out.

"Where are we going?" asked Holly.

"To FBI HQ," Kraw replied.

"I can't authorise that!" James said.

"But I can!" retorted Pike. "Just take the kid and go!"

Holly walked first with Kraw and Pickett flanking her.

At last, thought Pickett. He could take his anger out on someone. A perfect victim, defenceless child.

He drew his gun and Pike and James dashed forward to see what was going on.

"Stop that!" yelled Pike. But Pickett shot Kraw in the chest, knocking him back before firing two wild pistol shots at the teachers.

"Stop him!" James shouted as Pickett grabbed Holly who had a terrible look on her face and sprinted down the hall, dragging her behind.

"Call the police!" Pike said, dashing after him. "And an ambulance!" She saw a trophy out of the cabinet and pulled it out.

"Stop!" James shouted as Pickett bundled Holly into the car. Pike knew it was her last act as Principal but she hurled the trophy with extraordinary strength and it smacked Pickett in the head, dazing him. "Holly!"

"Principal Pike!" Holly gasped. James turned around to see the Principal cough and foamy blood rose from her throat. She fell to her knees, blood spilling on her blue dress.

James ran forward, phone against his ears with hands ready to perform CPR.

"Hello, 9-1-1, this is East Washington Elementary, we have a casualty here, two in fact." He bent down to blow air into Pike's mouth but the blood in her throat and on her dress told him there was no point.

**What next?**

**Gibbs finds out, and he isn't happy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a kid**

Gibbs left the room, satisfied with the thought that he'd cleared Jenny's name but as he walked to his car, his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs we have a problem," James said on the other end of the phone. "Holly is in hospital being treated for shock and pain on her wrist. We had two FBI agents here this morning, they questioned Holly as expected. One shot the other and tried to kidnap Holly Mrs Pike is facing an investigation for not having proper background checks done on these men but she is also in hospital."

"Great," Gibbs sighed, his glee turning to anger. "I'd like you to know I'm suing you. If a school can't protect one six year old how can I trust it again?"

"I understand," James said. "I'd like you to know that I hope that this doesn't ever happen again."

NCIS

Gibbs was reunited with his precious little girl in the waiting room and hour later, Ziva behind him, stood solemnly.

"Come on sweetie, we need to find you a new school," Gibbs said, giving James a scathing look.

"But I don't wanna leave!" protested Holly. "I like my friends, I like my school, I even like my teachers! Please!"

"With all due respec-" James started.

"Shut it you!" Gibbs snapped before changing back to a nicer tone with Holly. "I can't let you stay here Holly."

"No, I am!" Holly stamped her foot down.

"This is all your fault!" Gibbs said before striding to the curtain where Pike was. "And as for her, she's under arrest for incompetence!"

"Sir you cannot just…" the doctor said but Ziva pushed her out of the way, dangling her gun.

Pike lay on her bed, an IV drip being fed into her. She looked weak and pale.

"She has a bad chest infection," James said.

"Gibbs…" Pike said. Gibbs gave her a look of resentment but Ziva nudged him. "Listen… to… Holly… sorry… couldn't… protect… her… couldn't… protect…my… students… please… let… her… stay… not… Arnold's… fault."

Gibbs felt a tear roll down her face, not for Pike, but for his mother, who'd looked just as helpless in a hospital bed years earlier.

"Fine, you can stay Holly," Gibbs' voice broke. Pike smiled and flat lined.

"She's dead," James told the doctor. He rushed in to resuscitate but Gibbs stopped him.

"I think it was on her own terms," he said.

NCIS

Matt sat on top of the monkey bars, all the boys trying to push her down.

"It's not the same without Holly," sighed Matt.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Darren swung back and forth.

"Matt! Darren!" shouted Holly, running across the playground, hugging Darren.

"You're back!" Matt said in surprise.

NCIS

From his window Principal James watched them. Friends again.

"Martha," he called. "Get Gibbs' lawyer on the phone. Need to sort out that lawsuit."

**The End.**

**Next time: Jenny dies and Season Six…**


End file.
